


Duct Tape and Mistletoe

by sempervera



Category: Band of Brothers, The Pacific (TV)
Genre: Coffee, Fluff, I Blame Tumblr, M/M, Mistletoe, Modern AU, super short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 01:37:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6684088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sempervera/pseuds/sempervera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the story of who put up mistletoe all around the Roe-Effron household. </p>
<p>It's also the story of how Babe ended up covered in mistletoe and duck tape.</p>
<p>Bonus: this is also the story of how Sledge learned that Doc really needs his coffee in the morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Duct Tape and Mistletoe

During the night Babe has placed mistletoe EVERYWHERE, Gene loves him but he is yet to be able to make himself a cup of coffee or brushing his teeth 'cause of this mistletoe infestation. 

 

(Also, HOW DID HE DO IT? They had everyone over for their party, they'd all been drunk off their asses. Just HOW did Babe do all this after a game of Trick or Shot with Nixon??

 

Everyone thinks Gene is the mature one of the two, but that's AFTER he got his morning coffee. Before? As Snafu can confirm, he's a bitch and a half.

 

"EFFRON I'VE BEEN AWAKE FOR HALF AN HOUR, GODDAMMIT, I NEED COFFEE!"

"But Geeeene! It's tradition! Come on, a couple more kisses and we can have breakfast!"

 

Babe runs towards the next mistletoe traps, an eager expression on his face, Gene can spot the blasted things from there: there are at least five.

 

Point is: these are not peck-on-the-lips-playful-little-kisses, nope, they're full on make out sessions.

 

And Gene loves Babe he really does, but it's six in the morning, he's hangover and he has to go to work in an hour. 

 

So he really just does not have the strength, he sits down under a safe-miraculously-mistletoe-free spot on the stairs and waits for someone to bring him coffee.

 

Thankfully Snaf and Sledge stayed the night, too drunk to go home after last night's party. 

 

So it's Sledge who takes pity on the guy and brings up the coffee.

 

All the while Babe complains to Snaf in the kitchen. 

 

With every sip of coffee, Gene's face turns slightly less murderous and he slowly makes his way towards the kitchen. 

 

Sledge is very impressed by how apparently Doc off caffeine is remarkably similar to everyday Speirs.

 

When Sledge thought there worse had passed, of course, Babe managed to hit the jackpot and started howling that Gene loved coffee more than him.

 

Doc was barely halfway through his first cup, so it was of no surprise at all to Snafu when he looked at him and called in an old favour.

 

So, this is the story of who put up mistletoe all around the Roe-Effron household. 

 

It's also the story of how Babe ended up covered in mistletoe and duck tape.

 

Bonus: this is also the story of how Sledge learned that Doc really needs his coffee in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> as per usual: i blame tumblr, it's a short stupid little story that got into my mind while i was scrolling through my dashboard and had do jot it down because i love the idea of murderous coffee addicted gene and sympathetic punisher snafu
> 
> hope you like it, no beta so forgive me for that
> 
> cheers!


End file.
